


You Were Never Supposed To Find Out

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha GeorgeNotFound, Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beginner Fic, Beta BadBoyHalo, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dense GeorgeNotFound, Dream Hates Being Called Clay, Dreams Parents Are Assholes, George Helps Dream, Happy ending don't worry, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Omega Dream, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Stressed Dream, Tags Are Hard, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream is being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m anomega.This was Dream’s biggest secret. A secret he’d intended to keep a secret. If anyone knew his life would be ruined, his YouTube career, everything.!!If either Dream or George says they are uncomfortable with shipping I will take this down! Remember, don’t ship people, ship characters/internet personas and DONT bother them about it!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 765





	1. Well This Could Go Horribly

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics and the first one I’m posting, so please give criticism in the comments.

I’m an **omega.** This was Dream’s biggest secret. A secret he’d intended to keep a secret. If anyone knew his life would be ruined, his YouTube career, **everything**.

~~-•-~~

Dream’s eyes open slowly, vision still blurry. What time is it? He looks over to his clock, 10:38am. _Shit Sapnap, Gorge and I are supposed to stream at 11_ , he thinks as he runs to his bathroom to get something to eat.

“Eh cereal will be fine for now” He says, talking to himself, while pouring his cereal into a bowl. He quickly scofs down the food, once done he gets up to go to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Looking around his bathroom he spots his pheromone suppressors and scent blockers. He takes the pills and applies the scent blockers to his scent gland, along with some alpha perfume just so no one suspects a thing. No one can know. **No one.**

He continues to do other needs like brush his teeth, comb his hair, etc. Once done, he sits down at his desk and his computer’s time reads, 11:04. They're probably waiting for me. He opens up Discord, Sap and George are already online and on a voice call so I join.

“Guess who’s finally here,” Dream says dramatically.

George lets out a snicker, “Took you long enough.” Sap murmurs.

“Okay guys now that Dreams here start the stream” George states calmly trying to stay on track.

After they stopped streaming they stayed on the call talking. “Okay so let me get this straight, you guys wanna all move in with each other.” Dream says, somewhat confused.

“Yea you, me, George and Bad! We can make so much content and just have the time of our lives. There’s a nice 4 bedroom house for a reasonable price here in Texas, we split the rent. It makes so much sense!” Sap pitches eagerly. “I’ve already talked to Bad and he’s on board with it.”

“I’m in, that sounds pretty pog,” George says smiling. He likes the idea of spending more time with his friends.

 _Dream starts to panic… What if they found out, would they think of you differently? What if they tried to- NO don’t think about that Clay_. “I don’t know guys. What about are mating cycles?” Dream says trying to direct the worry on everyone.

“Well I mean we’re all alphas. Bad is a beta, so I don’t see the issue?” Sapnap speaks in a questioning manner.

“I mean I guess you're right,” Dream says, giving in as to not raise suspicion.

“Okay it’s settled I’ll look into the house. We can talk plane tickets and arrival once there’s more information, but for now you guys can leave it up to me,” Sap says enthusiastically. “ I’ve got to go now, but talk later guys?” 

“See ya Sap,” George says.

“Bye,” Is all Dream can get out, his worries running wild.

Sap logs off.

“You okay Clay, you seemed kinda nervous,” George states worried “I didn’t wanna say anything with Sap there, but we’ve been friends so long I can tell when you're uneasy.”

“I’d be fine if you stopped calling me that,” Dream joked to avoid the question.

“I’m being serious Clay”

“Fine, I’ve just never lived anywhere else than Florida.” Dream lied. It hurt to lie to George, but he could tell the truth without blowing his cover. “And PLEASE stop calling me that.”

“It’ll be fine Clay and why can’t I call you by your name.”

“I don’t know it’s weird.”

”Well I'm gonna head out now,” George says smiling “Byeeee, Clayyyyyy.” 

“Hm, bye Georgie,” Dream states unimpressed.

And with that they both logged off. By the end of the call Dream knew one thing: This could either be the best thing ever or end in chaos. 


	2. Texas Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a panic attack and then goes to Texas. 
> 
> !!If either Dream or George says they are uncomfortable with shipping I will take this down! Remember, don’t ship people, ship characters/internet personas and DONT bother them about it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter finished! I’m looking for a beta reader, if your interested dm me on discord, @Saiteil2277.

It had been roughly 2 weeks since they all had decided to move in with each other. Dream was scared out of his mind. It didn’t seem real at first, but once they had actually got the house it set in. He was going to be living with his alpha and beta friends as an omega, who in their minds is an alpha to.

His plane was in a week meaning he only had one week to mentally prepare himself. _Holy shit he wasn’t prepared at all for this._

They all had planned to voice call to prepare and plan something beforehand. So Dream got his lazy ass out of bed and into his desk chair. He proceeded to open discord, George was already waiting on the voice call. He joins.

“Heyyyy, Georgie,” Dream says, trying to jokingly act cute.

“Hello Clay,” George greets, smiling at the thought of Dream. “What are you doing on this fateful afternoon or I guess it’s morning for you.”

Dream wheezes. “I’m doing just swell,” Dream answers “I started packing some of my stuff today actually.”

“I should probably start that too,” George admits, scratching his neck.

Bad joins the call.

“Hey guys!” Bad greets, the obvious excitement about the upcoming events in his voice.

“Wassup Bad,” Dream smiles at the fact that beta was so pumped to see them.

After a couple of minutes Sap joins.

“Hey Bro’s, how's it poppin’?” Sap questions.

”Not much, just waiting on you.” George replies. 

“Okay now that I'm here, I’ll be moving in three days, but when are all of your flights?” Sapnap asks.

“Oh well, mines in 6 days.” George says flatly.

“Mines in four days,” Bad states, almost shaking from excitement.

“I’ll be the last one there I guess, my flights in a week.” Dream answers. _I’m gonna be immediately shoved into a house with two alphas._ “Have you guys almost finished packing?”

“Almost,” Sap replies.

“I haven’t started at all, but I‘ll start today,” George admits.

“I’m like half way through,” Bad states.

After a bit of planning, they hop off the call to do their separate things. Dream decides to continue packing. 

~~-•-~~

It’s been a week, everyone is in the house except Dream who's flight is today. _Holy fuck this is actually happening. You’ve got this Clay, if they start getting suspicious I’ll just get a higher dosage. I really don’t care if it’s bad for my health, they_ **_can’t_ ** _know._

Dream was standing in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. “Stupid biology making me an omega.” He whispers to himself angrily, tears forming in his “W-why couldn’t I have been an a-alpha or at least a b-eta?” He chokes out, tears falling down his cheeks onto the bathroom counter. “IT'S NOT FAIR!” He cries out, “I-I hate being s-seen as weak and frail, s-omething that can be easily b-broken.” At this point he’s a sobbing mess, on the floor “M-maybe if I-i was an alpha m-mom and d-dad wouldn’t have l-eft me a-alone.” _I really do miss them, I doubt they miss me-_ His thought is interrupted by his phone ringing, it was Sap. _Shit._ He wipes the tears off his face, takes a couple deep breaths and answers the phone.

“Hey, Dream you excited for today,” Sap greets, smiling.

“H-hey Sap, y-up, can-n’t wait,” Dream answers, trying his absolute hardest to sound normal. P.s he **fails**

“Dream?!” Sap says concern in the alphas' voice. “Are you alright?”

 _Fuck._ “Y-yea, just fine…” Dream lies, before Sap can say anything else, “Gotta go know to the airport now, see yea!” Dream hangs up the phone.

 _Shit that was close._ He wasn’t completely lying though he really did need to get the airport. He calls an Uber. While Dream waits outside, he calms himself down. _You’ll be fine, but what if you aren’t._ The voices start creeping in his head. What _if they find out and leave you like mom and dad did._ **_No._ ** _They won’t find out._ And with that the Uber arrives, he opens the door to the car hoping for a quiet ride. Finally he’s heading to the airport. Aka, heading to his ever impending **doom.**

~~-•-~~

After a two and a half hour flight, Dream is finally in Texas. Once he got to baggage claim he grabbed his phone and texted Sap.

Dream: I’m at baggage claim now

Sapnap: Okay I’m leaving now

Dream continues grabbing his bags, after twenty minutes he hears. “DREAM!” Dream shoots his head in the direction of the noise. It’s Sapnap, and he’s running full speed towards Dream, in a couple seconds his arms are around me, Dream hugs him back. It’s been awhile since he had hugged someone.

“Hey Sap,” Dream greets the younger boy with a smile on his face. He lets go of the embrace he noticed Sap looking behind him then shouting.

“GEORGE OVER HERE!” Sap yells to George who is looking around to find where he had went. Dream looks at George. _Shit he’s even hotter in real life. No Dream you did NOT just think that._ George starts walking over to us while smiling and waving, once close he pulls me in for a hug. His muscular arms wrap around Dreams slender body. 

George looks up at Dream, smiling, “Hey Clay.”

_This is gonna be even harder than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer to do shorter chapters with more frequent updates, sorry if you prefer longer chapters. Petition to give dream the love he deserves  
> ;-;.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried, it might suck but oh well :/. Also updates might be slow Im really flooded with school work, I’ll try my hardest tho!
> 
> -Saiteil


End file.
